Alex Mercer
|-|Prototype 1= |-|Armored= |-|Prototype 2= |-|Evolved Form= Summary Alex Mercer is the protagonist of the first Prototype video game, a man who wakes up in the GENTEK morgue with bizarre and horrifying powers and no knowledge of events prior to that point, aside from his name and that he was once a scientist. Confused, enraged, and determined to reclaim his past, he sets out to do so by hunting down his old colleagues. In truth, the creature acting as the protagonist is not Mercer but the Blacklight virus, which was released by the real Alex Mercer moments before he was shot dead and infected. The virus reanimated his corpse and came to believe it was him; however, evidence suggests that their personalities differed quite sharply. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A, likely Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C Name: Alex Mercer, also called "DX-1118", Codename: Zeus Origin: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless, but defaults to male as Alex Mercer but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: 29 (Human Memories), virus Mercer is only about 2 Years Old by the start of the second game. Classification: Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-High, Can restore himself from the cellular level for as long as he has enough biomass), Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone he consumes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Withstood having the every past memory and primal thought of the infected being forcibly uploaded to his mind at once), Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, can detect heat, see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Blacklight Virus), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, Creates new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Biological Manipulation (Can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into mindless infected), Can glide in the air, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Amorphous body structure renders him virtually immune to bullets as they'll cause holes that heal quickly (becomes bulletproof later in the game), Immune to fall damage and extremely resistant to blunt force impacts due to the lack of a solid bone structure, Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level (Can trade blows with people who can harm him. Tanked the explosion of a Military Base very early in the game (Check Prototype 1 scaling, 228 Tons - 1.97 Kilotons), and only got stronger with every being he consumed since then) | At least Small Town level (The Biomass Heller gained from consuming Alex was enough to cover nearly all of Manhattan and wipe out every infected person in New York City, with the resulting tendrils reaching the length of skyscrapers) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged M1 Abrams tank shells, which fire at Mach 4.6. Dodged and outran gunfire, Anti Tank missiles, and perceived Greene's Shockwave in slow motion.) | At least Supersonic+ (Roland, a regular Evolved, was able to make a sonic boom before entering the lair), likely higher (He consumed around 8 Evolved completely) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters and tanks long distances) | Unknown (He consumed 8 Evolved completely) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Class, likely Small Town Class '''(Can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles and later even tanks such M-1 Abram Tank with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling, destroys reinforced Hives with his bullet dive) | At least '''Small Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level '''(Managed to survive the explosion of a Nuke, however, he did not do so point-blank, and he was reduced to a chunk of meat after doing so. Tanked the destruction of a Military Base, which was calculated at this level) | At least '''Small Town level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Nearly limitless, as long as he is fed. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Can cover all of Time Square with Tendrils, other Devastators can cover a sizable areas. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics and combat. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. Weaknesses: Reminding him about his human life will cause him to relapse into flashback, paralyzing him (Overcame this at the end of the first game). He needs biomass (Meaning a food source) to keep his healing factor at a high speed (Regeneration is drastically slower if he has low biomass). Electricity can lock him in place. If he is too low on biomass he will be incapable of maintaining his Evolved form. Can be easily enraged, but has begun avoiding it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws:' Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' Alex shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. And even completely bypass Heller's Shield in Prototype 2. *'Musclemass:' Alex's arms grow more muscular, greatly increasing the effectiveness of his melee attacks. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw cars down dozens if not hundreds of city blocks at moving vehicles with ease. *'Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. *'Tendrils:' By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arms Mercer can create a set of appendages capable of lifting and tearing apart tanks, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. *'Shield:' Alex can from a shield-like object on his left shoulder that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. *'Armor:' Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, nullifying 90% of incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through walls and operate even in complete darkness. *'Infected Vision:' Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. *'Hunting:' Alex has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a targets and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city wide scale, allows him to see the target's nervous system. *'Tendril Barrage:' Alex sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. *'Biobomb:' Mercer attaches a small piece of tendrils full of biomass that expands in size, devouring anything it comes in contact with. *'Graveyard Spike:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-20 foot spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. *'Critical Pain:' Alex pushes his hands forward, turning them into a large mass of tendrils four to five feet thick that shoot forward for 10 feet, instantly killing most enemies and destroying practically anything that is in front of him. *'Infected Creator:' Alex unleashes a spray of viral smoke on a multi-city block scale that turns living organisms caught in its radius into various infected creatures. *'Mother/Father Form:' Mercer can surround himself with vast amounts of biomass, forming a large worm-like creature with three large tentacles. Capable of performing physical feats beyond Alex's base form. *'Evolved Form:' With enough biomass, Alex is capable of utilizing it to increase his power to extraordinary levels of speed, strength, durability, and regeneration. *'Flash Step:' By shifting Biomass into his legs, Mercer is capable of moving at speeds beyond Heller's perception in short bursts. *'Cannonball:' Alex tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircrafts. *'Bulletdive Drop:' From the air Alex Mercer propels himself downwards at high speeds fast for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even buildings on impact. *'Groundshatter:' Mercer pound the grounds, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it from midair to increase the force behind the attack. *'Knuckle Shockwave:' Alex pound his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid air. *'Adrenaline Surge:' When near death Mercer gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables. *'Flying Kick:' By ejecting biomass to propel Mercer in a specified direction at high speeds Mercer can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc. *'Palm Slam:' Mercer moves his arm forward with so much force that it can generate a small and focused shockwave that clears enemies in his path with a directed force attack. *'Shockwave:' By exerting surplus supply of biomass into his legs, Mercer can cause a tremendous shockwaves that covers entire streets even takes objects like trucks and APCs into the air, nearly destroying them in the process. *'Razor Spikes:' When in danger, Mercer can call upon a set of steel like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. *'Physical Infection:' Mercer can infect people or objects with physical contact if he wills himself to. Note: Alex Mercer consumed Elizabeth Greene, so he should have all of her abilities. Key: Prototype | Prototype 2 Others Notable Victories: Sasori Naruto(The Universe) Sasori's profile (Note: 8-A Prototype Alex and Sasori in his Hiruko Puppet were used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Devourers Category:Parasites Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7